customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Stealth Stalker
Stealth Stalker is a hero and the leader of Delta Team 2 is the only survivor of the first Delta Team. History Stalker was created in the Assembly Tower like most heroes. He was soon recruited to Delta Team as a rookie. his team go in a mission to capture Shadow a betrayer all of his team members has been killed by Shadow. After that, Stalker was promoted to Hero and he started doing missions alone. In his first mission alone, the villain that he had been called to fight laughs that a rookie had been sent to deal with the problem. Stalker was then attacked by many waves of defense robots before he found the villain he had been called to fight; Meltdown. Stalker fought with Meltdown and after being defeated, Meltdown ran away before he could be captured. After that, Stalker headed back to Hero Factory. Stalker was upgraded to 2.0 form. The Package The Team was called with the mission to transport an important package from a space station to Hero Factory. After coming to the station, the heroes found a blockade of criminal ships. The heroes passed the blockade thanks to Mike Rustler's flight skills. After they landed, the heroes found many FEDs. The enemies then began to attack the heroes. Jayko Justice defeated the FEDs with a shot of his Sonic Boom Weapon. After that, the team found the vault containing package. Jimi Missile blew open the door with an explosive charge. The team then loaded the package onto the Drop Ship and began traveling back to Hero Factory. After leaving the Space Station, the team found the blockade again; this time with more ships. To defeat the blockade, Missile put an explosive charge in a Hero Pod and send it to the Blockade. The explosion destroyed the ships and the heroes went back to Hero Factory with the package. Secret Weapon The Team has been informed about a call for help from the Ciclops Lab in the cold planet Akull. after the team land in the planet. the team walk in the frozen way to the entrance of the lab. the entrance is closed Missile was offered to blow up the door, Stalker deny because they made too much noise. the team has been divided in two, Rustler and Justice search other entrance meanwhile Stalker and Missile search information. Stalker and Missile see a window with criminals in the interior. they enter and defeated the criminals. Stalker and Missile hear shots and run to help they teammates. After to reunite they defeat the criminals. now Stalker discover to the criminals want shot the missile to Hero Factory. Missile put a timebomb in the Missile. the team found the Workers locked and lead them to the Drop Ship. After take off the team see the Lab explode. the team flight back to Hero Factory. Captured The team has been informed about a call for help from the planet Ralak 5, where the heroes came Stalker talk Justice to scout the area. Justice see a group of Mercenaries of SKULL stealin the ore of the mine. he try to comunicate with his team but a mercenary stun Justice. Stalker and the others worried for Justice go to the mine camp, but the mercenaries begin to shoot them. The heroes retiret, and they hide in a cave in to the cave the team found justice trapped and a mercenary guarding, Stalker stealthily stun the mercenary. Missile put a bomb in the jail to free Justice. After Justice explain the Heroes about the objective of SKULL, is destroy Hero Factory. later the heroes free the workers and arrest the mercenaries. after up the villains in the Ship the team back to Hero Factory. Equipment Stealth Stalker was equipped with a Metal Sphere Shooter, Anti-Gravity Rings and a Jetpack in his 1.0 form. When he was upgraded to 2.0 form, he received an Ice Spear Blaster. External Links *Stalker 2.0 in Hero Recon Gallery *Stalker 3.0 in Hero Recon Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Hero Creator Category:LEGO Digital Designer